


Call Of The Voyd

by Paran_is_a_myth



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paran_is_a_myth/pseuds/Paran_is_a_myth
Summary: Some time after the events of Incredibles 2, Violet and Karen appear to have cultivated a deep friendship, so her family invites her over for dinner. As the two wait together in Violet's room, it becomes abundantly clear that their bond goes much deeper than friendship. (Edit: Both Voyd and Violet are the same age in this fic.)





	Call Of The Voyd

**Author's Note:**

> Important Edit: Is Voyd actually an adult?? Idk if she has a canon age, but I totally assumed she was a teen like Violet. If that is the case, I want to make it abundantly clear that I would never knowingly pair a child and adult character. I apologize. Voyd is the same age as Violet in this fic.

The girls laughed quietly, yet heartily through the darkness of Violet’s room. It was breathless, a laugh that sent endorphins through their veins and lit up their hearts with passion. 

They stood close, leaning in as though gossiping, yet looking as though they’d just received incredible news. A rectangle of light shone from the hall through the cracks of Violet’s closed door - their only light source. It cast a soft glow on each girl’s face. The perimeter and furniture of Violet’s room faded into shadow, creating a vignette around them. 

Violet looked at Karen with a smirk as though sharing an inside joke, and stole a quick glance at the door, then looked back at Karen.

“You think they know?”, she asked, chuckling. Karen returned a smile and threaded her hands together in front of her chest in a stance of unwavering giddiness. She looked as though she were doing something exhilarating, yet daring. And the fact that it was daring only made it more exhilarating. In fact, this was exactly the case. Violet feared she might start literally jumping with joy.

“Oh no, I don’t think- well I can’t be sure, but- um- well I guess they, like, could know. Y’know, like, we can’t rule it out, but like, I don’t particularly think they know. I mean- um- again, I guess they could-”, Violet put a finger over Karen’s lips, who flushed red, smiled, and let her hands fall to her sides.

A comfortable silence fell around them. Violet felt no need to break it. She was wholly content simply standing with Karen. They stared into each other’s eyes as though they’d transcended verbal communication.

Karen reached her hands towards Violet’s. She hesitated, hands stuttering in midair, and seemed to reconsider. Her hands remained doubtfully suspended between herself and Violet for several seconds. Violet thought she was nothing short of adorable, and used her own hands to close the distance between them. Karen looked up warmly and flushed even redder than before. 

Nearly every moment with Karen felt to Violet as though she were constantly hearing the best joke she ever heard, as though she were on top of the world. She felt whole.  
The ghost of a smile painted Violet’s lips. She cocked her head and let locks of hair fall across her half-lidded eyes, staring at Karen expectantly. Cautiously, but with a bit more confidence, Karen gently swept the locks away, letting her hand remain cupping Violet’s cheek. Electrifying. 

After a moment, Violet lifted her own hand and took Karen’s, hugging it close to her neck. Then, she pulled it down and pressed her other hand against it so that both of her hands were cupping Karen’s one hand.

Violet leaned even closer and brought her lips within an inch of Karen’s ear.

“They don’t know”, she whispered.

Violet felt hot breath in her own ear, sending tingles down her back.

“Yet?”, Karen asked.

“Yet”, Violet confirmed.

Slowly, as to not alarm Karen, Violet wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing their body’s together. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on Karen’s shoulder as hesitant hands slid up Violet’s own back. The fragrance of her shampoo threatened to intoxicate her. They began to sway as though slow dancing, letting the rhythm of their hearts guide them in the hypnotic movement. It was like sitting in front of a fireplace on Christmas Eve, or sitting around a Thanksgiving feast with family. It was warm, picturesque.  
Violet lifted her head and looked at Karen: blushing, smiling, and cute as always. She could no longer refuse the pull inside herself, and began the tedious trek towards Karen’s lips. Karen reciprocated, leaning in as well. With each movement forward, time slowed. Like an asymptote, she feared she would never reach those lips she craved so dearly. Milliseconds were years, seconds were centuries. Hot breath against her face, and Violet’s chest threatened to explode. Karen’s heat was in front of her, and any moment, she would melt.

“Girls, dinner!”

Like lightning, the two shot apart. Violet felt a chill, and struggled to catch her breath. It was like falling into frigid water. As soon as it began, Violet, down to her core, craved Karen’s heat once more. 

Blinking in the darkness, it was clear that Violet’s mother was calling, thankfully, from outside the door. Her shadow parted the sea of light streaming from under it. It was seconds before Violet remembered how to speak.

“Um, yeah, Mom, we’ll be right out”, she yelled shakily. Her mother’s footsteps retreated down the hall. 

Karen looked like a deer in headlights, and Violet was sure she looked just as shaken. After their heart rates slowed, Violet couldn’t suppress the chuckle from within herself. It was only the spark to a series of hysterics that lasted minutes. They fell against one another and laughed until they were breathless once more.

“So, this is it. We’re gonna tell ‘em”, Violet verbalized her thoughts. Karen nodded with a look of fierce determination on her face. Violet smiled and began towards the door. Karen took her hand.

“Wait”, she whispered, pulling Violet back towards her. 

“What is it?” asked Violet.

In reply, Karen wrapped her arms around Violet, and pressed her lips against hers. The world went dark. It was only Violet and bliss. Her heart sang. Blood gathered to her cheeks. The lips were warm, soft, supple, and slightly wet. Violet ran her fingers through Karen’s hair, and deepened the kiss, letting her lips part slightly. Not enough for tongue, but enough for the lips to become embedded in one another. There was only time for staccato gasps of air. They moved slowly, but passionately against one another, like a tango. Each movement stoking the fire in their hearts. Violet felt as though she would drown in emotion and heat. Her heartbeat like a drum in her head. The tempo increased. She couldn’t breath and she didn’t care. All that mattered in the world were these lips, these fingers, and the body they pressed her against. 

“Girls!”, came the distant voice of Violet’s mother from the dining room.

The two parted, and shared a knowing look before taking hands and heading through the door to have dinner with Violet’s family.


End file.
